Lover letters
by Cute reader
Summary: One Valentines Day Kelly finds a love note on her desk signed Romeo. Her secret admirer has only given her a few clues about who he is.Its the hottie at school Dominic or the hottie from Britain Josh. Who will win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Ok hi people this is the first part of the first chapter of love letters sorry but we had this computer problem and all that fun stuff so i'll be sure to post the second half of it later! hope you like it thanks!

-Cute reader

* * *

It was one of the most perfect days in Kelly's life. The sky was a light blue, the clouds were all puffy and she couldn't stop getting the feeling that something great was going to happen. She woke up from a dreamless sleep, and realized that today was Valentines Day! She had been waiting for this day for a week now because she was to meet her secret lover. Every day she would walk into her first period class (Math) and find a little piece of paper folded into a heart on her desk. On the first day she went around asking the boys in her class if they put the note there, but each boy looked at her like she was crazy. After that she read the note that said (in great hand writing)

**"Kelly,Your eyes sparkle when you're happy; they turn grey when you're sad. Your hair blows in the wind as graceful as a spider spins a web. When you speak you sound like an angel coming down from the heavens singing the most wonderful lullaby in the world. Write me back and put it in my locker 112.I'll be ,Lets call me Romeo" **

"Wow "she said staring at the page. _Could this be real?_ She thought to herself._ Who could it be? Was he someone in my class? Should I write back? _All these questions were going through her head at once. Kelly really had no idea what to do, and was starting to get a headache. In second period Kelly got out a piece of paper and wrote:

**"Romeo, I don't know what to say. As you can tell your note convinced me to write back so I must have liked it. If this is some kind of joke I swear when I find out who you are… I'm going to shut up now. Um write me back I guess. -Kelly**

After that the letters kept coming more romantic than the next. He wrote some like:

**"Kelly,You are my sun, my wind and my moon. Without you I am nothing. Don't worry it's not a joke, Ha-ha. Did I ever tell you that your eyes are like sapphires that gleam in the light? You are everything I could ever ask for. I shall reveal my self to you on to you on Valentines Day. Have a great day my ,Romeo" **

"Of course I have to write back." She said to her self "Who wouldn't write back to a note like that?" so Kelly wrote in her sloppy handwriting:

**"Romeo,Those are one of the sweetest words I've ever heard…read. I've never actually been told that my eyes are so pretty, but thanks! Write back. -Kelly**

(Back to the present)

The next morning, Kelly nearly fell out of bed." Wow, I've never wanted to be in school this much" she told herself. Kelly ran to the bus not wanting to be late, and then realized she was a half hour early! When the bus finally came to a stop she was the first one off. (It helped that she was in the first row.) She ran into her first period class and there it was a heart shaped letter, sitting on top of her desk. It read:

**"Kelly,I'm glad you liked my notes. Shall I tell you about myself? I've guessed that you were curious. I love to read and write poetry. Well I have green eyes, but none that compare to your beautiful blue stream eyes. I can't wait to reveal my self to you. I must warn you I have braces, but I'm supposed to get them off , Romeo"**

**"**Braces?" she said" OMG! He's a geek!" Kelly got out a piece of paper and wrote:

"**Romeo,Braces and green eyes? Really? That would be the most perfect clue on earth if we were the only two people in school. Can't you give me a better clue? Not to be rude, but seriously. Please?Love,Kelly"**

The rest of the morning dragged on until fifth period where Kelly found another note. "Geez, how does he know all my classes?" said Kelly to herself. She opened the note and it said:

**"Kelly,Sorry I couldn't give a better clue. I have brown hair. Does that help? I hope it does. I can't wait to reveal my self to you at lunch. Have a fantastic day. Love,Romeo **

By the time lunch finally came around, Kelly was practically jumping in the air. When she got to the cafeteria, she realized that she didn't know what to do or where to go. So instead she sat down and tried to eat her lunch calmly. Suddenly there was a voice behind her that said

"Hi," it was a nice, deep voice. She slowly turned around and standing there behind her was a green eyed, brow haired boy. Kelly instantly knew who he was. It was Dominic Sandoval, the most gorgeous guy in the seventh grade.

" H-h-h-hi" Kelly stammered, Dominic smiled obviously enjoying the shyness,

"May I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess." Kelly replied in a smallish voice.

"So, how's your Valentines Day going?" he asked hesitantly. "You probably have a lot of admirers, am I right?"

"Actually, it's kind of lonely, but pretty good. I only have one secret admirer, so I guess I'm not taken." Kelly answered with a smirk.

"Great! I mean…. Um… do you want to be my valentine? I mean you don't have to,' cause you still have your admirer, but it'd be nice for us to, you know, n-not be lonely. I'm just going to shut up now." Dominic said, slightly blushing.

" Sure!" Kelly said without thinking. _Is this really happening? Dominic Sandoval?! Wow, just wow! _Kelly thought to herself. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that when a sweet, velvety voice with an English accent said

"Hello," Kelly was startled.

"Hi," she and Dominic said in unison. They looked at each other then looked quickly away. The boy with the English accent frowned

"May I sit with you?" he asked.

"Okay. It's fine with me." Kelly replied. Then as he sat down Kelly realized that he had green eyes and curly brown hair. _Wow, he's kind of cute Kelly thought to her self, I wonder who he is. I've never spoken to him before_." What's your name? I've never spoken to you before." Kelly said, speaking her thoughts.

"Oh! My apologies, my name is Josh. Josh Carmichael." He said in that velvety voice of his.

"Hi Josh, my name is Kelly. Kelly Anderson ."

" Oh, I know who you are; you're the cutest girl in school." Josh said making Kelly blush.

"Yeah, you're pretty cute when you blush too." Dominic said obviously not liking what Josh was doing, but only making Kelly blush in an even deeper red. Dominic smiled having liked what he'd done, Josh smiled as well as even he enjoyed this moment along Dominic.

"So tell us about your self Josh" Kelly said trying to redirect the conversation.

"Well I like playing soccer, writing poetry, and swimming in the summer, but how about you two? What do you like to do?" said Josh, gesturing to the two of them.

"Oh," Kelly said not expecting that," how about you go fist Dominic?" she said trying to be polite.

"It's okay; I want you to go first, so I can learn more about you." Dominic replied.

"Oh, ok… um…well, I like to dance and read, I also like to sing, and…' Kelly was cut off by Dominic who said

"How about we hear a few bars?"

"Well I don't know, but I guess" Kelly blushed and suddenly felt really nervous. Just as she was about to begin, she was saved by the bell. She breathed a sigh of relief and stood to throw away the remains of her lunch and the boys stood as well.

"Can we continue this after school? I have math next so it will be relaxing to hear a good voice." Dominic said with an enthusiastic tone.

"I don't know, I have to go to a Valentines dance at Stacey's house after school, and besides I'm a little shy." Kelly replied, as she blushed a deep red

"Oh okay so guess I'll see you later at the party, valentine." Dominic said as he was walking away. Josh stood by her side for a minute then spoke,

"So he's your valentine, huh? I thought you had a secret admirer." Josh spoke with an irritated tone.

"How do you know about that?!" Kelly exclaimed with a surprised tone.

"Well, I have a friend that goes to few of your classes and he told me that it was signed Romeo. Kind of corny, huh" he said in the same irritated tone.

"No, I like that he did that, it's really mysterious and I just love the letters he writes. He writes the most romantic things I've ever read and I love them, and you probably don't want to hear this, do you?" Kelly said.

"Actually I do, but this is my class so I got to go." Josh said with a better attitude.

"Oh, okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kelly said a bit surprised.

"Actually I'm going to see you at the party, but I have something to do first, so save me a dance, will you?" Josh said with his velvet, sweet voice. He smiled and entered his class, then the warning bell rang, snap I'm going to be late! Kelly ran to her last class of the day and barely made it before the final bell rang. She didn't know what to expect at Stacey's valentines party after school.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, at Stacy's party Kelly was nervous for she had to sing! Plus everyone in school had already heard, she had no idea what to do, so she called her best friend Rebecca, who had been sick all week. "Oh Becca! What'll I do?! I have no idea what song to sing or anything!" Kelly shrieked as soon as she got a hold on Rebecca, who she called Becca.

"Calm down Kelly, it's no biggy. Why don't you sing Almost Lover or Love Story?" Becca consoled Kelly.

"Alright, I'll sing Love Story that's my absolute favorite!"

"Okay. Good luck Kelly, have a great time with Dominic." Becca said before hanging up.

"Alright, bye-", but it was too late she was gone." Geez Miss Hang-Up-Before-A-Response." Kelly said in an annoyed tone then put down the phone because Dominic was coming towards her.

"Hey beautiful," Dominic said once in front of her "How's it going? Are you gonna sing or what?" Once Kelly was done blushing she answered,

"Yeah, of course. I even already know what song; the problem is I don't know what time. Although it doesn't help that I'm really nervous."

"No worries, you'll do great. I just know it, and as for the time I'll go ask Stacy since it's her party' Dominic assured her.

"Alright, see you in a bit okay. I'm just going to stay here and try to calm my nerves."

"Okay, later." Dominic said waving as he walked off. Just as Dominic got swallowed by the dancing crowd Josh appeared with his hands behind his back.

"Oh, hey Josh didn't see you there. So are you done with that thing you needed to do?" Kelly said remembering what he said earlier that day.

"Huh? Oh yeah…here." Josh said handing over a box of chocolates.

"Thanks, you didn't have to get me anything." Kelly said, blushing again.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to get it for you anyway. So what are you going to sing?" Josh said with a coat of red on his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm going to sing Love Story." Kelly replied with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Cool, I think "Tailor Swift is a pretty good singer. But I bet you'll be way better… with your wonderful voice that is."

"Having a good time?" Kelly asked blushing as red as her dress which Josh seemed to notice. In fact it didn't seem he was even paying attention to her. He was staring at her dress. "Um… Hello? Earth to Josh, come in Josh."

"Huh? Oh sorry. I just really like the dress."

"Oh you like it?" That's when she noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a black with white thin striped dress shirt with dark jeans and 66/99 vans. He looked h-o-t Hot. Just then Kelly realized that Josh was talking.

"So what do you think?" He asked looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Kelly focused all her attention on him. This was not hard to do. Just as he was about to say something Dominic had come back with Stacy.

"Sorry to interrupt but…" Dominic was staring at Josh as if he was about to jump on him and start a fight. "I found Stacy." Dominic now had his eyes on Kelly, not angry like before but a sweet kind of way. Then she noticed Josh staring at her the same way as Dominic was. That's when Stacy finally broke the silence and their stares.

"Kelly, I'm so excited that you're going to sing!" Stacy said almost jumping out of her dress. Stacy was the kind of person who you only talked to if you wanted a headache. She was just so peppy. She was the kind of person who you would think would through a party and get paranoid over people having the music too loud. "Oh and by the way I love the dress…" How in the world is someone so happy all the time? "And the shoes really match…" No wonder it took Dominic so long. She probably talked him to death.

"Okay I think we should probably start heading toward the backyard?" said Josh saving her life, and her ears.

"Oh yeah, huh? It's right about time. All right come on." Stacey said leading them to the back of the house.

"I don't think I can do this, guys." Kelly whispered to Josh and Dominic.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Right Alex?" Dominic said to his best bud, Alex "Starburst" Starr, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah don't worry, it will be okay…. Who are you? Just kidding." Alex responded in a robotic voice.

"Actually I think she'll be fantastic. With her angel like voice of course." Josh said to Dominic, with some hope in his voice. **I wonder why he's so hopeful …hmm… I want cake. Hey! There's a squirrel! Wow I must be really nervous to be thinking about cake and squirrels. Yum… cake... damn! Okay focus, Kelly. Focus! **

"Okay, listen up everyone! Thank you all for coming to my party. As a way of showing my thanks, I present to you…. Kelly Anderson!" Stacey spoke into the microphone, but all Kelly heard was shouts and cheers from the crowd, and one "who?" coming from the near by Starburst. She laughed as she walked to Stacy whom was holding out the microphone to her.

"Thank you, everybody!" Kelly said gratefully. The crowd settled down and waited for the beautiful voice to start her melody.

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

See the lights

See the party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

'Cause' you were Romeo I was you scarlet letter

And my daddy said say away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me there trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult but it's real

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think now

He knelt to the ground, pulled out a ring and said

Marry me Juliet

You'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh,

Oh, oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

"Woo who." Kelly heard from the crowd. (Mostly Starburst.) The crowd cheered her on. She got off the stage as red as a tomato. "Congratulations" Josh and Dominic said together.

"Thanks guys." Kelly said hugging both of them.

"You were great!" Dominic said.

"Fantastic." Josh said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay Valentine, let's dance." Dominic said pulling Kelly's arm. She looked at Josh who just smiled a sad smile to her.

"Um, I don't know how." Kelly said a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry I don't know how to either." Dominic took her hand and smiled at her. It was a slow song something about "I will never leave you" or something like that. Kelly put her hand on his shoulder.

"So…" Kelly said as they were dancing. (Or trying to dance.)

"So… what?" Dominic asked.

"I don't know. Don't people talk while dancing? You've seen the movies, haven't you?" Dominic just chuckled and said

"Chick flicks really aren't my thing."

"Aw! You're missing the classics. Like Romeo and Juliet, it's so romantic. It's one of my favorite movies." Kelly answered, remembering her favorite parts of the romantic movie.

"Well I've seen that movie. It's an inspiration to me." He said smiling to himself.

"Inspirational to what exactly?" Kelly said hopeful. **Omg! Dominic is my admirer! **

"Well, I like writing poetry, though I've never shown them to anyone."

"Really? Why not?" Kelly made her voice sweet and curious. Dominic didn't seem to notice.

"Well... I don't know, I guess I'm just embarrassed." Dominic looked away from Kelly's blue eyes.

"Well you shouldn't have to be." Kelly stared at Dominic, who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I mean just because you could get laughed at and rejected by some people doesn't mean everyone will. You shouldn't hide away your talent. If you really good you should embrace it, don't hide in a hole." Dominic finally look at her and the look on his face was a gentle, wondering gaze. He looked into her eyes and gave her a big lopsided grin.

"Thanks Kell. Hmmm maybe one day I'll show one to you."

Kelly turned her heard to the side and said "I'd like that." Just then the song ended. Dominic still held her hand not really knowing what was going on around him. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Handsome Josh asked. Smiling a perfect warm smile at Kelly.

"Be my guest." Dominic said in an annoyed voice. Handing her over. Kelly smiled and took Josh's hand. Dominic walked away staring at Josh with what looked like to be such hatred.

Josh took the lead seeming to be a much better dancer than Dominic. The new song was still slow and as the last was but this time it had a new topic. It was a male voice strumming a guitar slowly. It took Kelly a moment to realize that it was her favorite song "Your guardian angel By the red jumpsuit apparatus". She started to sing- along.

"Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us." Josh pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear….

"You like this song?" Kelly just nodded, a smile on her face and her eyes closed. She heard Josh chuckle.

"What?" She asked. "I just really like the song. I know it by heart."

"Its just funny because it is my favorite song also." Josh said. Kelly couldn't see him but she knew he had a smile on his face. She chuckled along with him.

"Then it shall be our song." Kelly laughed. Josh pulled her away to look at her. He smiled and just nodded.

"Our song." He agreed. Kelly smiled and put her head on his chest as he swirled her along the dance floor. "Cause you're my… you're my.. My.. My…my… My true love my whole heart please don't throw that away." He sang the lyrics to her. "Cause I'm here…. For you… please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay." Josh sang in that musical voice of his.

"I will stay, I promise." Kelly said.

"Yea you better otherwise Dominic might have a heart-attack and sew me for it." Josh laughed. "And lets face it I'm not what you call rich." Kelly laughed along with him. Then her….Their song ended. Josh pulled away and gave her a kiss on the hand. As usual Kelly's cheeks turned scarlet. Then Dominic appeared out of nowhere handing her a drink.

"What I don't get one?" Josh asked. He knew exactly how to annoy Dominic.

"You have legs and hands get some yourself." Dominic said coldly.

"Well…" Josh said as if he was offended. He winked at Kelly and walked away. Kelly held back a chuckle to avoid getting Dominic angry. When she looked at him she saw no sign of anger. He put his arm around her waist and led her to the backyard.

Kelly gasped at the beauty of it. It was almost like walking into a forest. Flowers everywhere you looked. It was so green. Most of the flowers she saw were lilacs one of her favorites. There was a white fountain in the middle of the garden and a little stone path that they decided to walk along. **Wow talk about a backyard…well this is a mansion so I guess this is small for one.** Kelly thought to herself.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Dominic asked. Kelly just nodded taking it all in. "Yea I guess it is." Dominic sighed, his arm still around her waist.

"You guess so?" Kelly asked shocked. She only had seen one place that had more beauty in it and that was in her dreams.

"Eh I've seen things way with way more beauty… the Greek goddess Aphrodite wouldn't even be able to disagree." Dominic said.

"O really and what would that be?" Kelly asked in a teasing tone.

"Hmmm I really can't say." Dominic said, smiling to himself.

"Please…" Kelly asked giving him her best puppy dog pout she could manage.

"Hmmm….I'll give you a hint. It is a person… at this party."

"O that helps there is only the whole school here." Kelly laughed.

"No… Becca isn't here." Dominic poked her on the side. She yelped like a Chihuahua.

"What was that?" He asked laughing.

"O shut up I'm ticklish there ok?" Kelly socked his arm lightly.

"Ow that hurt so bad." He said sarcastically.

"It should serves you right." Kelly added in the same tone. "Now back on the subject…hmm someone at this party…. Eh I need another hint."

"Ok ok um…. it's a girl."

"CONGRADUATIONS!!!" Kelly yelled. Dominic just gave her a confused look. "When are you due? And who is the father?" She asked playing around. Dominic just laughed and pulled her closer to him. "I keep getting pulled around lately. What am I a new toy?" Kelly asked pushing away from him playfully. He gave her a sad look and she immediately went back into his arms.

"Ok I am due in 4 months and the father is….. Hmm… Kelly Anderson." Dominic told her they found a big rock where they both could sit on.

"Hmm does this Kelly know about me?" Kelly asked giving him a smile.

"Well I don't know but I would give her up for you any day." He smiled back.

"Aw poor Kelly she will be heart-broken." Kelly pouted.

"Eh she'll get over it because she has this great guy who is crazy about her."

"Oh? And who might that be?" Kelly asked.

"Well his name is Dominic. And he has bright green eyes, brown hair… and a great and funny personality." Dominic described himself.

"Hmm sounds conceded." Kelly laughed. "Now tell me who is so beautiful. I might have to beat her up." Kelly joked again.

"Well I don't know she is to pretty to get beat up. I will have to hold you back."

"Oh come on please tell me?" Kelly asked sipping her drink.

"Ok fine god you don't take no for an answer do you?"

"Nope." Kelly answered.

"Her name is……" Dominic waited in a long silence. Kelly did a drum role on her lap.

"Is…" Kelly persisted.

"Kell" He didn't even have to finish. She knew he meant her.

"You think I'm prettier than this backyard. Are you blind? I'm not even close." Kelly asked.

"No I can see perfectly clear and there is no comparison to you." Dominic pulled her closer to him giving her a one armed hug. Kelly smiled to herself. Then after thinking about it she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Dominic asked

"I'm just trying to figure this all out. I mean I'm not popular…I'm nobody but you are attracted to me. How?" Kelly asked.

"Oh Kelly. Kelly. Kelly. Kelly." Kelly just looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "You have to understand I'm not like most guys. And you are not giving yourself a fair chance. Your not like most girls ether. You are your own person. You have a mind… a great one in fact. Your smart, and funny… you blow my mind. And yet we've only known each other for a few hours." Dominic smiled a breath taking smile at her. She glanced away removing herself from his arms. She repositioned herself on the rock to look up at the moon. "Its your mind that keeps me wanting more." Those were the last words Dominic spoke before Kelly couldn't take it anymore. She ran as fast as she could. She passed by her other friend Kelly whom was going up stairs with the new guy James. Which was weird because she was normally with David her best friend in the world. Kelly decided not to think much of it.

She passed Josh who looked confused for a moment and then decided to run after her. She didn't look back. She just ran un-till she couldn't run anymore which was in the back of her house. She decided Josh had lost her on third street which was three blocks away. **Great how can life get any worst?** Then it started to sprinkle. **Just my luck.** She walked slowly into her house told her mother and father that she had a great time and went up to her room to think.

Her room was not like most teens. It was full of books. But they were all in her closet so she was able to have the walls to put posters up. She had a grey bedspread with black leaves on vines on it. Her sheets were black also. She wasn't emo or Goth or anything she just saw the beauty in depressing that most people saw fear or sadness. Over her bed was a poster of her favorite opera "The phantom of the opera". **A true genus Andrew was. **She would think to herself. She new the play well. By heart you may say. On the other side of her room was a painting of one of her own poems she wrote and drew herself.

_**Black Peddle Rose**_

_**I sit near the window waiting for him to arrive. He'll be in his green and brown uniform he wore proudly with his gun. O that uniform all splattered in red. His family lined up their heads filled with dread. On the stairs of his home sit's a child he had barley even known. Within her hands she holds **_

_**A black peddle rose.**_

It took her three days to finish painting it. She painted a rose crying black. A tear drop splashing into a pool of darkness. The sky a light and dark grey as it was everyday where she had lived. She was proud of the painting and the poem alike. The only color was the red from the peddle and the green from the stem.

Her mother would never come into her room in fear of what she may find. She just didn't understand Kelly. Kelly was a girl who just went through a lot of pain in her life. So she would take the pain and form it into beautiful poems. Dark and depressing but beautiful. No one really seemed to understand her. (And I doubt that any of you reading this understand her either.) She was complicated yes but she wasn't impossible.

Kelly looked around the grey walls of her room. She was calm here. She could be herself without people judging her. She lit an incense. **Hmm cinnamon apple.** Her favorite of the incense. She went to her desk to find her poem book and decided to go into the night air. She opened the French doors of her room leading to the balcony. She looked down and noticed Josh just about to throw a pebble at her door.

"Josh?" She asked aloud.

"O good I was afraid of getting the wrong house… again." That would explain the black eye.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked. She wasn't expecting Josh to go door to door looking for her.

"I was worried. You ran out so fast as if you were about to cry. O and you left these at the party." Josh said holding up the box of chocolates he had given her.

"I don't remember putting them down. Why don't you come on up I'll go open the door." Kelly said about to go back into her room.

"No need." Josh said throwing up the box. Kelly caught it with ease and starred in amazement as Josh climbed the tree and got to her balcony without breaking a sweat. "There, see? No need." Josh said repeating himself. Kelly just nodded. He sat down on a chair that was next to a table with another chair at its side. That was when Kelly realized that it had stopped sprinkling which disappointed her a little bit. She got her best ideas from the sound of the rain. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Josh asked. "What is that?" He pointed to her poem book.

"Its nothing." she sighed sitting in the empty seat. He offered his hand to her but she refused to take it.

"Would you like to tell me why you ran out of the party like a jack rabbit?" Josh asked trying to make her laugh. Tears just welded up in her eyes.

"I felt like I was stringing you two along. Like I was giving you a chance and also Dominic." She tried to explain. "You see when Dominic told me how much he liked me I knew being me joking around was like giving a swarm of bees nectar for their honey. But only having enough for one bee."

"Ah." Josh said somewhat understanding. "Kelly I know you were just being friendly. I know you weren't flirting." Josh grasped her hand. She took it back. "But that doesn't mean I cant try to get to your heart before Dominic. And please don't worry about my feelings. I just want what ever will make you happy." Josh smiled at her. Kelly just looked down at the chocolates. "Hey don't give me that pout." Josh smiled. Kelly looked up at him and laughed.

"I like pouting." Kelly teased.

"Well too bad." Josh laughed. "Because I have two little sisters who can pout at me all day and get nothing from me and you who only pouted for a minute and I would kill myself for you… don't tell my sisters they would want to know your secret." Josh told her in a warning tone.

"Tell me about them." Kelly asked.

"One, the oldest and the loudest, is Rose. She has anger issues. And there is Lissa. She is only a few minutes younger than Rose and she is almost completely different. She knows how to stay calm and when the right moments to stay calm are. Rose will just rip your head off any good time. Lissa is the quiet one but don't get her angry. She'll go Rose on you."

"Ok so both moody little sisters." Kelly said laughing.

"That give me hell." Josh finished for her. He sat in silence for a minute then said. "Don't tell them I said that or they'll both go Rose on me." Kelly just laughed.

"Don't worry I wont… well not all of it." Kelly winked at Josh teasing him. He looked at her frightened then saw that she was kidding and laughed along with her.

"Yea you better not or I'll go Rose on you." Josh straightening up his face to make it look like he was about to attack her. She was frightened for a moment but remembered it was Josh whom she was speaking to and just gave him a smile. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you." Josh said noticing her pause.

"So you say." Kelly sighed. Before she knew it Josh had her hand in his once more with a serious look on his face.

"Kelly there is nothing on the earth that would make me hurt you. Or want to hurt you for that matter." He said thoughtfully and with as much meaning in his voice as he could master. Kelly laughed to herself as if remembering an inside joke between good friends. "What? Do my feelings amuse you?" Josh said seriously.

"No its not that. You see when I was small my dad would tell me stories about fairies. Well one of the stories he would tell was a love story. And what you just said was a lot like the story. It just reminded me of all the good times I had with my father. He would tell me that each freckle I had were fairy kisses. Just little things like that make me smile." Josh smiled remembering his little brother and how easily he would believe in something like that.

Josh grabbed the poem book from her other hand, releasing the one from his grasp. He read each poem carefully, looking even more depressed each time. He came across one that made him laugh:

**Down the rabbit hole**

**The Cheshire cat**

**Mad? Or the wises person in wonderland?**

**Do we dare fallow that menacing smile?**

**Or cower away in fear?**

**The Cheshire cat is the one to fear with its piercing black eyes and mechanical laugh**

**Would you trust that?**

**Don't let that bright smile fool you**

**Or invisible personality charm you. **

**Don't get caught in the wonder of wonderland… if your afraid of adventure**

**Crawl right back out of the rabbit hole. **

**Don't be like Alice unless you want to lose your head **

**Long live the queen!**

"I like that one."Josh said with a smile.

"Really?!" Kelly asked in an excited tone. She was reading along with him every once in a while checking his expression. He seemed to like it. He smiled at her excitement and gave a quiet chuckle. He looked next to him and noticed Kelly was falling asleep on his shoulder.

"You should sleep Kell. I'll come back tomorrow." He shifted slightly which caused her to grunt. He laughed and shook her lightly. "Kelly time to wake up."

"You just said it was time to go to sleep." Kelly mumbled.

"Yes you have to wake up so you can walk to your bed and go to sleep." Josh explained. Kelly just grumbled angrily. "Come on sleepy head." He said picking her up. She nestled her head between his head and shoulder. "O no I'm not carrying you the whole way." He said setting her down. She almost fell down but he caught her just in time. "Kelly your going to have to walk."

Kelly looked from where they were to her bed. "Too far." She said resting her head on his chest. He jus chuckled at her comment and picked her up.

"I'm not doing this again got it?" All Kelly did was nod, slowly falling asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself and carried her to her bed. He put her down and tucked her under the covers. He walked back to the balcony took one last look at her and whispered…

"Goodnight Kelly, May the fairies from your memories stay in your heart." Josh smiled and climbed down with the poem book in his hand. The memory of his brother still haunting him the whole way home.


End file.
